No fun No future
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: Dir en grey / One Shot / Kyo fait une agréable rencontre a la laverie... / Yaoi LEMON


No fun, No future.

One shot.

Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures et le petit blond rentrait a peine dans son petit studio de jeune étudiant. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête le jour ou il c'était inscrit a des cours du soir supplémentaires. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de travaille. Entre son boulot a mi-temps, ses cours normaux et ses devoirs. C'était sa première année a la fac de lettre et jusqu'à lors il ne c'était jamais rendu compte de la quantité de travaille qu'un étudiant devait fournir pour rester a niveau, sans parler des partiels ! Lui qui avait toujours fournis le minimum de travaille pour rester dans la moyenne, cela le changeait drôlement.

A peine avait il allumé la lumière, que déjà une boule de poile gris ardoise se jeta sur lui, usant de tout ses charmes, se frottant contre ses jambes dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

- Une seconde Toshi laisse mon arriver !

Le jeune homme pausa son sac sur un coin de son canapé et redoubla d'adresse pour ne pas marcher sur son chat qui était bien décidé a obtenir gain de cause.

Après avoir envoyé sa veste rejoindre son sac lamentablement échoué et ses chaussure quelques part prés de la chaise de bureau, il se dirigea vers sa kitchenette. Toshi contre-attaqua de miaulement sonore, signifiant une faim sans nom !

- Oui ! Voilà tient !

Kyo n'eut pas le temps de finir de verser la pâter, que le félin l'engloutissait déjà à grande bouchées.

- Morfale ! Bon... ça me dit pas ce que je vais manger moi se soir...

Dans un élan diététique son premier choix se porta sur une salade composée, mais finalement il se rabattit sur des restes de pizza et un soda, qu'il dégusta devant un drama avachit sur son canapé convertible.

Il commençait a somnoler quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil son sac de linge sale, qu'il avait déposé à côté de la porte d'entrée pour ne surtout pas oublier d'aller à la laverie ! Il bondit de son canape en regardant l'heure, vingt-deux heures, par chance la laverie en bas de chez lui ne ferlait qu'à vingt-trois heures.

Kyo enfila donc un sweet, prit ses clefs, son baladeur et son sac puis descendit. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir aussi tard le soir, mais la il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeur. Déjà le matin même il avait du remettre les chaussette de la veille faute de linge propre !

Quand il arriva la laverie était déserte. Tant mieux, il préférait, au moins il serait tranquille et personne ne se sentirait obligé de venir lui faire la conversation.

Il mit donc son linge dans la machine, choisi son programme et paya. Et voilà, c'était partie pour quarante cinq minutes d'attente. Kyo s'assit sur une chaise, plaça son casque sur ses oreilles et commença a s'endormir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il n'était plus seul. Un autre jeune homme était assit en face de lui. Il était entrain de lire un magazine et ne semblait prêter aucune attention a Kyo. Il avait l'air d'être un peu plus âgé que lui. Le jeune homme, qui arborait d'ailleurs une chevelure flamboyante rouge, était entrain de lire un magazine de musique que Kyo avait lui même l'habitude d'acheter. Il était absorber par la couverture de la revue, et ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre garçon le regardait à son tour. Le roux esquissa un sourire et referma son magazine sortant Kyo de sa réflexion.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et rougit. Kyo n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire remarquer. L'autre jeune homme se leva de sa chaise pour venir prendre place a côté du blond. Se dernier ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il était concentré sur sa musique, si bien qu'il sursauta quand le grand roux tapota doucement son épaule. Se fut de cette manière que Kyo se rendit compte qu'il écoutait sa musique tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre garçon lui parler... Il retira donc son casque.

- Pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien...

- Je m'appelle Die et toi ?

- Ho heu je m'appelle Kyo...

- Enchanté... bon je te dérange pas plus, je retourne là-bas.

- Tu me dérange pas .

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de répondre comme ça, encore moins a un inconnu. Mais Die se contenta de lui sourire et de se remettre a côté de lui.

- J'ai cru voir que mon magazine t'intéressait.

- Ho heu oui, je l'achète aussi.

- C'est vrai ? T'aime la musique ?

- Oui beaucoup !

- Moi aussi, je fais de la guitare depuis que j'ai onze ans !

- C'est chouette, moi je chante un peu...

- Trop bien ! Moi j'ai une voix de chèvre quand je chante ! Pour la sécurité auditive des gens il vaut mieux que j'en reste à la guitare !

Kyo rigola timidement avec lui. Après tout il était plus tôt sympa ce Die et puis, plus tôt beau gosse il fallait bien l'avouer. Il continuèrent de parler musique. Die était encore plus passionné que lui ! Cela lui faisait du bien de discuter. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, et aucun avec qui partager cette passion dévorante.

- Et t'écoutais quoi avant que je te sorte de tes pensées ?

- Ho heu ça s'appelle "No fun, No future" tient ecoute

Il lui mis son casque sur les oreilles. Die écouta donc la dite chanson, marquant le rythme de celle-ci de mouvements de tête répétitifs. Quand le morceau fut fini il lui rendit son casque en souriant.

- Je suis d'accord !

- D'accord ?

- Bah ouai ! Pas de fun pas d'avenir.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clignement d'œil. Ce qui mit Kyo un peu mal a l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des marques d'attention de se genre. Il sourit tout de même à Die, se perdant dans les profondeur de ces yeux sombres et rieurs.

Il fut sortie de sa contemplation par le signale sonore d'une machine à laver.

- Mon linge est propre...

- Oui.

Die eut un petit rire, le regardant se lever. Kyo était penché en avant, transvasant son linge humide de la machine à la panière. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se raidit en sentant quelqu'un venir se coller à son postérieur.

Il se redressa et tourna la tête, tombant nez à nez avec Die.

- Qu'est ce que...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, piquant un phare en santant les mains chaudes de Die venir se pauser sur ses hanches. Kyo ferma les yeux, le souffle chaud de Die à son oreille lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens.

- No fun, no future, Kyo-kun~

Die frottait lentement son bassin contre ses fesses, lui faisant complètement perdre pied. No fun, non future... Le roux n'avait pas tord. Et puis il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup d'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air avec un canon pareille !

Il rouvrit les yeux, l'observant, Die n'attendait qu'un petit signe d'approbation de sa part pour aller plus loin. Et Kyo lui donna, se penchant en avant, collant d'avantage ses fesses, s'appuyant sur la machine avec ses avant bras.

Die ne passa pas par quatre chemins, lui ouvrant son jean pour le faire glisser sur ses petites fesses. Kyo eut tout de même un petit sursaut en sentant la main de Die se glisser dans son boxer. Il lâcha un profond soupire d'aise quand le roux commença à le masturber. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de partenaire et il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer de quelque chose d'aussi agréable pendant autant de temps !

A mesure que les minutes passait il pouvait sentir l'érection contenu de son partenaire contre ses fesses.

Kyo n'avait de cesse de gémir, son amant d'un soir était, semblait-il, plus agile de ses mains qu'il n'y paressait. C'est pour quoi il eut un petit gémissement de frustration quand Die arrêta pour ouvrir son propre pantalon.

Les jambes tremblantes, Kyo réalisa dans quelle position il était, seulement quand il sentit le sexe de Die frotter contre ses fesses. Il réalisa qu'il était dans la laverie en bas de chez lui, appuyé contre une machine à laver, les fesses a l'air et entrain de bander. Il réalisa aussi, qu'il venait de se faire masturber par un parfait inconnu et qu'il allait bientôt se faire pénétrer par ce même inconnu, qui n'en était certes, pas moins séduisant.

A peine eut il le temps de prendre conscience de tout cela, qu'il se cambra en sentant le sexe du roux entrer en lui. Non seulement il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dominé, et son amant était plus tôt gatté par la nature. Mais heureusement celui-ci ne cherchait pas a brusquer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et le pénétrait doucement tout en caressant son dos.

Une fois entièrement en lui, il entama de langoureux va et vient, gémissant lascivement tout en accélérant progressivement la cadence.

Bien que la situation n'eut rien de confortable, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela formidablement bon. Die était vraiment doué pour arriver à lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir dans de pareil circonstances. Et lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas très vocale s'en donnait à cœur joie, gémissant à plein poumons.

Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus tant le plaisir que Die lui donnait était intense. Mais il tenait bon pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il allait bientôt jouir et ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de tout ce plaisir.

- Han Die hm iku iku !

Il se cambre et se cogna violemment la tête sur le coin de sa table basse...

Kyo mit plusieurs seconde a réaliser qu'il n'était pas a la laverie et encore moins entrain de se faire prendre contre une machine à laver par un bel inconnu. Il venait de rêver de la façon la plus réaliste qui soit. Et il allait devoir changer la housse de son canapé et surtout il réalisa que quelqu'un venait de frapper a sa porte.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, remonta son boxer et son pantalon et alla ouvrir, la main sur son front qui le lançait douloureusement.

- Oui ?

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Daisuke, je viens d'emménager a côté de chez toi !

Kyo resta figé quelques instant, détaillant le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Grand, les cheveux artificiellement rouge, un grand sourire dévoilant des dents incroyablement blanches.

- Hey ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

- Heu oui pardon... Réveille difficile... Enchanté de te rencontrer Die !

- Hey comment tu sais que mes amis m'appelle comme ça ?

- Ho heu... J'ai deviné !

Ils échangèrent un sourire amicale et Kyo ajouta.

- Je m'appelle Kyo, Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici.

- J'en doute pas ! Et t'as l'air sympa ! Bon je dois aller en cour ! A plus !

Le grand roux tourna les talons sous le regard complètement charmé de Kyo, qui ne pu que sourire en lisant l'inscription inscrite sur le dos du tshirt de Die.

"No Fun, No Future"

Fin.


End file.
